What if this was time to finally tell her?
by HughLaurieLover
Summary: Plot: House has been in an accident and saw it coming, He will have a chance to call someone and finally tell them how they really feel. Huddy.
1. Chapter 1

Plot: House has been in an accident and saw it coming, He will have a chance to call someone and tell them how they really feel. Huddy.

I don't own House md or the characters. Even though I dream of it.

I hope you like it. Enjoy!

.

Greg House was on the road just driving, feeling the nice breeze blowing in his face. When he was on his motorcycle he felt that he was the only person on earth, like he had the power to do anything he couldn't do normally. He could see himself walking again, being happy; the feeling of freedom. He could see every detail of this world, maybe he was going fast but everything was like slow motion. He reminisced about his past; being with Cuddy, with the regret that she will never know that he really cares about her. He stopped abruptly at a stop sign. He saw something at the end of the road that made it look like it went on forever and ever. The car was going way over the speed limit. House didn't move; he just looked in front of him, with the feeling that these were going to be his last moments. He saw his life crumble down even before the car hit him. His life was playing over and over again in his mind; the good and bad memories, there were only about the only thing he cared about the most in the whole world. Lisa Cuddy. Everything was about her at this moment; he had the chance to make everything right. So he did it. He dialed a number on his phone, he knew it by heart, and it wasn't 911. He was calling cuddy. He wasn't calling her for her to call for help or for an ambulance in case something happened to him he was only going to tell her the truth. She would hear the sound of the car hitting him afterwards anyway, and then she would call an ambulance. Either way she would save his heart, because he would tell her that he loves her and always has.

"Cuddy…" He said in a soft voice when she picked up the phone.

"What is it House? Are you okay?" She asked with concern.

"I will be okay, I love you Lisa….."

"What do you mean by you will be okay House?" She didn't say anything about the declaration he had just made, just in case she was dreaming it.

"Don't worry; I wanted to hear your voice because I'm afraid this will be the last time. Didn't you hear me? I love you." He said as he watched the car getting closer and closer by the minute.

"Why? What is happening House? I heard you, I just didn't know if I dreamt it or not… Why are you telling me this?" She was almost sure that something bad was going to happen.

"I mean it Lee with all my heart. I do love you and always have. Do you love me Lisa? God I wish you were here with me…"

"What do you mean? House, where are you? What is going to happen?" She asked, fighting the tears off.

"Please Lisa, tell me if you love me, I need to hear it if you mean it…"

"I love you Greg, but tell me what is going on…" She said, letting the tears stream down her face.

"Thank you for telling me, I have to apologize for everything that I have ever done to do, please forgive me."

"You know I forgive you. "

"Thank you. I'm a block from my house at a stop sign, call an ambulance, oh and Lisa; if I don't make it, just know that calling you will never be a mistake, don't forget that. I'll always Love you." He said while he cried silently as he saw the car 10 feet from him.

"I love you too; I'll call an ambulance, whatever is going to happen you'll going to live that is a promise." She said while she wiped her tears off of her face. She reached out and grabbed another phone that was on the table and dialed for an ambulance.

"They're coming for…." She said, but she stopped as she heard a crash from her phone and knew exactly what happened.

House really didn't care that the ambulance was coming, he was just glad that he spent his last moments before he was going to die talking to the person he loved and was able to tell her that he loved her. There was no way out, the car was coming straight at full speed in his direction. The driver probably lost the control of his vehicle. The car hit him. House fell off of his motorcycle and closed his eyes. The last thing he heard was cuddy's voice screaming to him, to answers her and the far away sirens coming from the ambulance. He finally told Lisa Cuddy his most hidden secret. He will never regret spending his last moments just to hear her voice and admit to her the only secret he always had. But it was no more a secret, it was only a memory, he only wished he was there to tell the world that Lisa Cuddy was the one to beat his heart.

.

Please review. Should I continue? Please tell me.


	2. Chapter 2

Okay, here it is and I am sorry that it is so small. Enjoy.

.

As soon as Cuddy heard the car crashed into House and called an ambulance. She rushed as fast as she could. She got ready and left her house. She drove carefully but just a little faster than usual. "This is just not my day, he finally told me that he loves me and then he gets hit by a car. What was he thinking calling me and telling me this and letting the car hit him? " she thought but then she remembered what House told her, he said that he will never regret calling her and telling her how he feels about her and to never forget that. She bursted into tears. All these years, during these 20 years of friendship, nothing had come between them. Even everything that House did, it didn't annoy her, maybe that what was just what she needed, a person who was always there for you, even though everything that he did was totally insane. Each time that he ruined her dates, or that he noticed that she wore earmuffs instead of a hat. There was no doubt that he said a lot of hurtful things to her in the past but in a way she was grateful. He showed in his way that he cared and didn't want her to suffer. All he wanted was her to be happy. Greg House was brilliant, he could see some things that others couldn't but he didn't realize that she couldn't be happy without him. Lisa Cuddy never once looked back at all the decisions she made to protect him, from losing his job to almost going to jail.

She finally arrived at the hospital a few minutes after the ambulance arrived. She was scared to go in, scared to find out what condition he is in. She didn't want to know if he was going to die. She gathered all her courage and went in. She wiped her tears and opened the door. When she was inside, everyone turned to her and looked at her with a "I'm so sorry look". She imagined the worst. He saw Wilson in front of her office, just waiting for her. He never saw him so worried. She was approaching her office a body was carried into the E.R. He was on a bed that was being pushed by a nurse. He didn't look to bad but you can't judge by appearances. She felt like her heart was going to stop. The only thing that really mattered in her life was him and if he wasn't there well she didn't want to be either. The tears that she wiped away just a few minutes earlier seemed that they never have been because they started to built up in her eyes once again. The tears that were shed were just a proof that she loves him deeply. In a fairytale, everything would turn out as a happily ever after, but this wasn't a fairytale it was just reality. Lisa Cuddy still believed that there is only hope if you just believe. She liked to believe that everything is okay in the end, if it's not, then it's not the end.

Cuddy fell on the floor, she had fainted.

"Cuddy, can you hear me?" Wilson said while he looked for a pulse, it was barely there.

"Nurse!" he yelled.

.

I hoped you liked it and I will post soon. Please review. I would like to thank everyone that has reviewed my story. I hope that people who read my story and don't review appreciate my story as well, but I hope they will review. They make me happy!


	3. Chapter 3

.

First I would like to thank all the people who had reviewed my story, it means a lot. OK, since the last chapter was so short, I decided to post again. I hope you will like it. I want to inform you that in this fic she doesn't have Rachel. The kiss didn't happen either but losing Joy did happen. But the some other things in the chapter are real in the series.

.

She heard noises when she awoke; she was comfortably installed in a nice cozy hospital bed. After a couple of moments she finally opened her eyes. She had a horrible dream she thought, "House was in an accident and was in a critical situation". When Wilson came in the room with 2 cups of coffee, I knew it was real, the sad worried look on this face and the lack of sleep. That dream that she had when he had called her, just became her worst nightmare because House might not make it.

"Cuddy, listen…."

"Whatever you have to say, just say it fast." She said.

"He has a broken arm and his right leg too. "

"Oh no, that is the leg that he had the infarction on. His pain is just going to get worse…" she thought.

"The crash caused a concussion; he has also severe bruising all over his body. He had internal bleeding too, but we fixed it. Don't worry" He continued.

"DON'T WORRY? HOW CAN YOU EVEN SAY THAT! HE LYING UNCONSIOUS IN A BED AFTER SURGERY, BROKEN ARM AND LEG. AND NOT TO MENTION IN PAIN!! I HAVE TO SEE HIM." She said yelling at Wilson, while she started to get off of her bed.

"I don't think that is a good idea cuddy. You fainted after you saw House and…" He said disagreeing.

" I'm sorry Wilson, but right now, I don't give a shit what you have to say. I'm going to see the man I love whether you like it or not."

"why? Why is it so important for you to be there with him?" He asked.

"Because I love him Wilson, he was always there when I needed him, he tried helping me having a baby by doing himself the implants. When I lost Joy, he came over and comforted me. Even though the truth hurts, especially when he says it, he always wanted what was best for me. He protected me for over 20 years. Now I think it's my turn. I may have done a lot of things for him, but rethinking everything that he has done for me, it doesn't seem enough. When I tried in-vitro, I wanted House to be the father, but I didn't have the guts and tell him." She finished.

She walked over to the door and opened it. Wilson didn't say a word and let her walk out.

Without hesitance, she walked in Houses room and sat down in a chair. It was just like it was there especially for her. She didn't know how long she was there waiting for him to wake up or how long she was going to be staying with him but she knew it would be forever. He looked so vulnerable just lying there.

She remembered the first time she ever talk to Greg House.

_20 years earlier, in college: _

_I was just sitting in my seat waiting for my teacher to start the class when he sat down in the seat beside me and said: _

"_Hi." That was the only thing he said before I spoke and asked him:_

"_Who are you?"_

"_Me? I'm nobody, but someday I know I will be someone, to you" He said softly and almost in a loving way._

_tI seemed that as he continued to look at me, I was going to melt, His beautiful ocean blue eyes were staring at me. He was admiring her, but would never tell her that._

"_my name is…" I started to say._

"_I know who you are, you are Lisa Cuddy." _

_If it was anybody else who had said that to me I would have been a little freaked out by the fact that he probably knew everything about me and I didn't. But there was just something about Gregory House. She quietly admired him during the class. She knew that he was a genius but what she didn't know was that he would be right 20 years later. That he would be someone to her. Someone that she would want to spent the rest of her life with._

_Present:_

She finally fell asleep, with his hand in hers hoping that he would wake up and be there with her sharing these memories.

.

I know this chapter is almost as short as the other one, but I hope you liked it nonetheless. I will write small parts in the next chapters to come, about the memories that she has about him. Is it a good idea? Please tell me. I hope you enjoyed it. Please review.


	4. Chapter 4

This chapter is a little longer than the others. Thanks for all the previous review. Enjoy.

.

I slowly woke up, my eyes quickly adjusted to the light. A hand was pressed against mine. I was Cuddy, I was happy that she was here. I noticed that I had a couple of broken bones. Every move he tried to make hurt like hell. It will also take a while for the bruise over my body to go away. Cuddy probably never left my side judging by the position she was in and the lines under eyes, I realized, despite the fact that she had her eyes closed. She looked beautiful; she had her hair down, letting her curls falling down on her shoulders. The sunlight was shinning on her face, illuminating it. That remembered me of the time when i was with Cuddy, the women i wanted to spend the rest of my life with.

_**20 years ago:**_

"Today is the day I proposed to Lisa" I thought in my mind. It has been almost 1 year since we are together. I have never been so certain that Lisa was the one. The days that I spent in her company were my happiest. I woke up and went in the kitchen where Lisa handed me a cup of coffee.

" Good morning sunshine. " I said taking the cup.

"Sleep well?" She said, smiling to him.

"very well and you?" I asked.

"Yes, thank you."

I thanked her for the coffee and we both sat down at the table to have breakfast.

"We are on vacation, what do you want to do, Greg?"

"Oh, I figured that you would want to study" I answered, mocking her.

"Ha-ha, very funny."

"Let's take a road trip, is that okay? We could just drive around and have fun. And just be the two of us."

"That sounds like fun." I agreed.

While we finished eating we made plans to leave the next day. A knock at the door, interrupted the conversation that they were having.

"I'll get it." Lisa said, walking towards the door.

"Your father is here, Greg" she spoke in a disrespectful way.

" Oh, no." I quickly went to the front door, I wanted to protect Lisa from him.

"Well, well, isn't it wonderful, that you have found a suck-up bitch? He told him when he saw me arriving.

"Don't you dare talk about her like that." I yelled to him.

"I have had enough of your attitude."

"well, you don't have to tolerate it, since I am 23 years old. I have the right to do whatever I please. What do you think that I am still 15 years old?

" maybe you are not 15, but you will always be a bastard. You're still my son and I have rights over you."

" you stopped being my father ages ago, don't start and pretend."

"You are coming with me, because I know for the fact that you dating her is the biggest misake you have ever done."

"I'm not going anywhere with you, the only place you are going to is hell and being with Lisa is the best thing I have ever done. "

"You don't love her."

"What kind of statement is that, if I didn't love her, why was I going to propose to her?" I said taking Lisa's hand.

I whispered that I loved her.

"I love you too Greg" She let a tear of joy fall off of her face.

"Oh, isn't this just adorable, it's good I'm here. Just to take the pleasure to ruined it. You are coming with me whether you like it or not." John said

"No, I am not, and you can't force me."

"Are you sure about that?" He said pulling out a gun and pointing it in Lisa's direction.

"So, if you don't come, I will shoot her." He continued as he watched me intensely.

The horrible part is that I believed him, he wouldn't hesitate, so I went in front of Lisa protecting her with my body so in this way if he wanted to shoot her, he wouldn't be able to.

" don't be stupid, I could shoot you and the bullet could come right out and go into her anyways. Only one of you could survive. I would save you and let her to die. Let's say she dies and you live, will you be able to live with that?"

" No, I couldn't. But I can't live without her either."

" It's your choice."

" Lisa, listen sweetheart, I would live thinking that I killed you, so I have to go. I don't know if he will ever let me see you again, but never forget that I will never forget you. I will always love you. Forever." I said turning so I could look into Lisa's eyes. I kissed her, deeply. It was the most perfect kiss.

"I know, I will always love you too. Please promise me that if something happens to me, you will always watch over me? " She said, crying.

" I promise, Lee. " Letting a tear escape from his eyes.

She watched him leave. Every move he maked, a tear was shed.

.

_**Present: **_

"It was the most difficult decision, I ever had to make", I said to myself. I started to cry silently.

Cuddy woke up from the sobbing. She got up and looked at House and said:

"What's wrong, House? Are you hurt? She asked with concern.

"Lisaaa…."

I didn't say another word I just showed her where, I placed a hand and my heart.

"Everything is going to be okay, I will be right here Greg."

"Come." I asked her. I opened my arms. I wanted her o be with me, in my arms.

I understood what he meant. I went on the bed and curled up with him. I placed my head on his chest and he put his arms protectively around me and said:

"I will try not to leave you, this time."

He kissed the top of my head, before we both well asleep.

Maybe Lisa Cuddy is just the cure, to fix his broken heart.

.

To be continued. Please review. Tell me what you think. Please?

The end of this chapter is happier than I wanted it to be. Next chapter will be a little sadder.

I will post in a couple hours just a very very small part of the next chapter. I warned you, I will be very small.


	5. Chapter 5

This is short, I am sorry. I promise the next one will be longer and will come soon. Please don't hate me when you get to the end. Enjoy.

.

Once again I woke up and Cuddy was looking at me. I couldn't help but to smile at her. Suddenly I felt tightness in my chess.

"Cuddy I can't breathe." I was able to say those words to her and they broke my heart because I saw the worry in her eyes. My heart beat started to fade away. I heard cuddy yelling at the nurses to call the code. She was doing CPR on me and saw that it wasn't working.

"Please, NO! You can't leave me. You can't do this to me. Not this time. Please House, stay with me. Her tears fell on my face, now joining mine.

" stay with me"

" I was always with you, and always will. But… only in your heart. Just as you were always in mine. I…Love…you…."

_**20 years earlier:**_

He sent me flowers every day for the past year. But one day I got a letter from him. It said" I wish I could see you, but it would be too difficult for me, he would track us down. I tried getting past this, you and me, but, it is too hard. You were the one, the one I wanted to marry and be the mother of my children, nothing will ever change that. One day I promise you, we will be together or at least you will see me again. You will probably not hear from me for a while and I am sorry for that, I do hope that you redo your life without me. I want you to be happy. I want you to have children just like you have always wanted to. But I never want you to give up on hope that one day I will come back. Things will not be t he same I know if I do. But whatever happens I will never stop loving you. Good bye."

--Greg was taken from me. But at that moment I knew that his heart will always remain mine.

.

A big cliffhanger, I know. I AM SO SORRY, YOU WILL PROBABLY KILL ME FOR STOPING THERE, BUT I COULDN'T HELP IT. It is just perfect for the next chapter. Please review. I'm sorry that I didn't post earlier. The next chapter can be the end of this story, I just don't know if I will continue or not. So please tell me if I should. I hope you liked it and not to angry at me for leaving you at in the hands of an evil cliffhanger.


	6. Chapter 6

I would like to thanks all of the ones who have been reviewing. I think this a small chapter and I am so sorry but too many exams, I have to study for. Okay here is the next part. I would like to tell you that House never dated Stacy in this story, it didn't seem right. Enjoy.

.

"Gregory House" a voice that I knew too well yelled at me.

I looked at him and I thought I was back in hell.

"Am I dead?" I asked to the man I hated.

"No, but don't worry you will be soon and you will join me and I can finally make you miserable."

"Oh and who says you already didn't make me miserable?" I demanded.

"Well let's see, you are a drug addict, you are in pain, you have no friends, no kids and not a person to love. "

"you are wrong. I have Wilson as a friend. I might be a drug addict but not for long."

"Why is that? You think you will be able to give up on drugs? Oh my god are you hilarious" He said mocking me.

"I would do it, and I will, only for Lisa." I responded. "If I am with Lisa, I will have kids because I want to give her the thing she wants more in the world." I added.

"Oh isn't that sweet" he said sarcastically. "It makes me want to vomit."

"Go ahead; no one is going to stop you"

"How dare you talk to me like this, son."

"I am not your son, we aren't even related! And you're dead!

"But I am married to your mother!"

"well, sorry to break it to you but you're dead and you can't change that, thank god."

"Do you really want to go back? You don't even know if she loves you."

"I don't give a fuck what you think. I know she still loves me."

"You are going to end up just like me."

"never" and I disappeared.

.

"Please, don't leave me." I heard her beg. " I love you" At that moment I knew I made the right choice.

_**About 13 years ago:**_

"Someone is here to see you and he is very handsome too. He is waiting outside the door. He said that it didn't seem right if he came in your office." Cuddy's assistant said.

"Thank you, tell him that I will be right out."

I walked out and a man turned around to face me. He was a few feet away.

"Greg!" I yelled and ran over and jumped into his arms.

"Lisa ." He said placing kisses all over my face. "oh my god, it has been such a long time." He wanted to kiss her so badly but hesitated. He kissed her anyways.

They shared a passionate kiss in front of all her employees, but she didn't care at this moment. It felt the same as it did 7 years ago. It felt right. He finally came back.

_**Present:**_

"I love you too" I whispered to her when I opened my eyes. I saw her eyes open, they let out the last tear that she was holding in.

"You're back" she said trying not to cry of tears of joy.

"I've never had left you, I never want you to forget that." I said.

She came up on the bed and lied beside me. I stroked her hair for a long time. I wanted her to get some sleep, in peace. But that wasn't a problem anymore because Lisa wasn't afraid that he wouldn't wake up. She knew I will always be with her, for the rest of time.

The nurses saw the whole thing, one of the nurses said:

" Didn't I tell you 13 years ago, that they would be together one day?"

Wilson was looking at them too and heard the conversation that the nurses were having and asked:

"what do you mean, 13 years ago?

"I saw them kiss in the lobby about 13 years ago, they were in love, the only thing I knew that their hearts were broken and they just couldn't forgive each other for missing 7 years of the life they were supposed to have together. She once told me a couple of years ago that he would have proposed to her if it weren't for his father. When she miscarried she said that she hoped that she would have House's children and no one else' really hoped that her wishes would finally come true."

"I think they just might."

All the nurses smiled, they watched as the couple fell asleep peacefully.

.

I hope you liked it. This could be the end of this story, it seemed like a perfect ending, but there is just so much to tell about House and Cuddy that I decided that I would do a couple more chapters. Please review.


	7. Chapter 7

Okay, so I would like to apologize for the delay, my computer has problems and I hope they will get fixed soon but I continued writing. I would just like to tell younger readers that in this chapter they're some language, well a lot of bad words so… I hope you enjoy.

.

I woke up, with Cuddy beside me; my arms were wrapped protectively around her. I watch her for the longest time, I stroke her hair for a while waiting for her to wake up but I couldn't make myself to do it. She just looked so peaceful lying there. I reminisced the time when I hoped that she would be in my arms again and just be with me and today is that day.

_About 15 years ago:_

"Lisa, Lisa, LISA!" I shouted when I woke up, it took me a few minutes to remember what I was doing here. Then I remembered that I was still with John House, the man you thought I was his son. I had the same nightmare every night. In my dream, John really did shot Lisa, and I would lay in her blood pressing on the bullet wound crying for help, but no one heard me, only John's sarcastic laugh would be the only thing I heard. I took a few minutes to calm down and that is when he said to me:

"You're pathetic."

"No, I'm not, you are the one who is. You are the one who kidnapped me. I am only cooperating with you, just because I want to see again, you fucking bastard and just because mom left you before she died, doesn't mean that you have to take it out on me you piece shit."

"don't talk to me like that you freakin' asshole.

"I'll talk to you , how I want to motherfucker. You can try as long as you want , my love for Lisa Cuddy will never, NEVER fade away, do you hear me? I will wait decades if I have to if that means I will see her again and finally marry her."

He walked away because he had nothing else to say and anyway it would have been pointless. He left the room and left me alone for the time being. I wanted to let Lisa know that I loved her and always will no matter what so I started writing, since John wouldn't let me send her flowers anymore. I have already written a few already with hope that someday she will get them. I took another piece of paper and started writing:

"dear Lisa, not a day goes by that I don't think about you, your beautiful green blue eyes and your soft voice. I would do anything to see you again. I will come back one day and marry you, that is a promise. Forever and Always, Greg.

_Present:_

She finally woke up, I continued to stroke her hair. I smiled at her when she opened her eyes. I kissed her temple and looked once more in her beautiful eyes. I kissed her lightly on the lips and as the kiss grew it became more passionate, more loving and caring. We finally broke away against our will, searching for air. We would've wanted it to last forever. It had been to long, way to long, 20 years to many and that will be my only regret, but I had to be grateful for this moment and the memories we will have.

"I love you" I whispered

"I love you too" She said after looking at me surprised that I would say those 3 magical words.

"Forever."

"there were no hesitation in my words, not even doubt, only the truth. My only secret I've managed to keep for too long. But we will have the rest of our live to make it up.

.

TBC…. I hoped you liked it, I will post as soon as I can. I know it's a little repeated but I want to show the love that House has for Cuddy. Please review and tell me your thoughts.


	8. Chapter 8

.

Okay, I'm so sorry I didn't post earlier, I feel so bad, please don't hate me because this chapter is short. Here is next chapter, Hope you like it. Enjoy

.

"you're being discharged today, unless you would want to stay here and let the nurses take care of you." Lisa said to me.

"no, I'd rather you take care of me" I responded smiling.

"of course you would."

"Well yeah, you have a much bigger ass than them"

"I'll take that as a compliment."

"don't worry, it was one."

"Do you want to go out, like tomorrow?" I blurted out.

"I'd love to."

We stared at each other more a moment; it felt just great being together. I was finally happy, and had something, someone to live for.

Wilson arrived and opened the door.

"Am I interrupting something?" He asked

"Nope." I answered.

"I'll be right back, I'll leave you two." Lisa said, getting up. She placed a kiss on my lips, smiled to Wilson and went out.

"So, are you guys like a thing now?"

"A thing, is a not a very nice way to describe us, Jimmy." I said trying not to mock him.

"fine, I give up."

"Really?" I said

"No, now tell me." He said exasperated

"Yes, I think we are together" I said smiling.

"Is that Gregory House, smiling?"

"Shut up Wilson."

"I need you to do me a favor." I continued.

"sure House what is it."

I told him where to find it and what I wanted.

"You better not tell Lisa" I said to Wilson after I told him the surprise I wanted to give to Lisa.

"Don't worry." he answered.

"I was wondering…" She started to say, but he was hesitant.

"Ask away Wilson."

"okay, just tell me, why didn't your father want you to be with Cuddy?"

"Well my Mom left my Dad one day, and my Dad said to her that if she took me with her, she'd die and so would I, so she left. My Dad turned me into a robot. I couldn't leave the house, he would make me do terrible things, like not eat for days, sleep outside, and have freezing ice baths… He just couldn't stand the fact that me and Lisa were meant to be, he saw the love we had for each other and just had enough because it reminded him of my Mom. So, he took me away from her." I said sadly."

"How did you finally get away?" He asked curious.

"I made him trust me, I acted like I was loyal to him, that I would do anything for him and obey him too, I almost fooled him once. That was close because it took like forever for him to think that he gained my trust. One day, I said that I was going to get groceries, he let me and I ran off. I came back to New Jersey and you know the rest."

"Do you think that he would come after you?"

"Well he did, and when we were reunited I punched him as hard as I could, he ended up at the hospital. He died a few days later of a heart attack. A mystery, but one that I would like to keep it like that." I told Wilson.

" Well thanks for telling me but I have to go. I'll bring it tomorrow, okay?

"sure. Bye Wilson."

He left and I alone in the room. I was hoping that Lisa will come back soon.

.

If you have any questions regarding the story if you don't understand something, I'll be happy to answer them. Okay so I hope I will be able to post soon, I really don't know. Next chapter you will know what the surprise is. What do you think its gonna be? I hope you liked this chapter. Please review.


	9. Chapter 9

Hey, so I felt bad for the lack of updates so I wrote this instead of studying, I hope you like it. This chapter is longer than the last one :D. I would like to thank everyone that reads and reviews my story, it means a lot.

I would like to remind you, of course that House md and its character are not mine, even though I wouldn't mind to own them but they belong to David Shore and Fox.

.

Greg's POV.

.

Finally, I was being discharged. I got dressed and took my things and headed to the door. I grabbed my cane. I took the elevator to the lobby. I heard shouting as the doors opened and I saw everybody screaming and running in all different directions, they were all headed towards the exit. My eyes caught the attention of a tall guy that was next to Lisa's office; he was carrying a gun and pointing in at everyone. Lisa was nowhere to be found, I called her a couple of times, but there was no answer. "where is she?" I asked in my head.

I limped towards her office, not caring about the guy with the gun and opened her door and that is when I saw her, she was on the floor half unconscious with another man on top of her.

Lisa POV.

"yeah, Greg is being discharged today" I said aloud smiling.

I heard screaming and shouting coming from the lobby.

"What the hell?" I said

I was going to see what was going on when a man came barging in my office. He pointed a gun at my head and asked me to come next to him. I obeyed him and walked near him. He grabbed my arm. I tried to push him off but he was just too strong. He pushed me down on the ground and sat on me. His whole body was crushing me. He started to unbutton my shirt, I tried to fight back but the weight of his body was too heavy. My shirt was fully open at this moment; he looked at my breasts for a while and then kissed me roughly on the lips. I started crying. I could feel his tongue suck on my neck; I just wanted to throw up. I thought he really was going to rape me, but the door opened and I have never felt happier in my life to see Greg.

"Oh my god" I heard him say.

He looked at me completely lost and scared. I let the tear fall from my eyes.

"Get the fuck off her" Greg said to the guy.

"Nobody gets to touch her and you have no fuckin' right to do this to her and I will certainly not let you." He continued to say.

"What are you going to do about it?"

"This" Greg answered.

I saw him punch him. The man was now on the ground.

"Are you okay?" Greg asked me.

"I'm fine, thank you, if you haven't had come here, he would have probably…"

"shh, it's okay, he didn't and he won't hurt you now, don't worry." He said getting up to come next to me.

"Everything is going to be alright, I'm here." He whispered taking me in his arms.

I cried silently as he tried to comfort me. We shared a kiss but it was ruined by the groan that the man unconscious made. House looked up just to make sure that he was still unconscious and he was. Unexpectedly the guy got up and pointed the gun as us.

"Well, well, what do we have here?" He said.

"…"

"You have nothing to say, nothing at all, this just might be the last moments of your life and you have nothing to say, how sad really."

"Why are you doing this?" House asked him as he placed himself in front of me to protect me just as he did 20 years ago.

"I just like ruining people lives, that's all". He responded.

"Well good luck because you still haven't succeeded and you won't".

"I don't think it's time to be sarcastic Greg." I whispered in his ear.

"You should listen to your friend dude."

"She's not my friend." I told him.

"Oh, so you wouldn't care if I shoot her?" The man said pointing the gun at Lisa.

I gasped. "So, he doesn't care about me, we went through all this and…" I thought in my head.

"Of course I would care you moron, she's my girlfriend." Greg said turning around to see my face, I smiled at him. We were really together. He kissed me softly on the lips and turn around again wrapping his arms around my body.

"Oh, well that's even better; you will get to watch when I rape her." He said coming closer to us.

"I will never let you touch her."

"What are you going to do, If I may remind you I am the one who has the gun here, not you so I can do almost anything so move."

"Never." he told him.

"everything is going to be alright Lise, that's a promise." House said to me.

"Just move Greg, I would rather him rape me than to see you die, please."

"No, I won't let this happen to you, I wouldn't live if you got raped and there was nothing I could do about it."

"There's nothing you can do about." The man said, showing off his gun.

"Shut up" I retorted.

"I have had enough of you" The man said.

He pointed the gun in his direction; I have never been so scared in my life. It was just like this moment was the same nightmare as 20 years ago, when he father came to his apartment with a gun. Just as he pulled the trigger, he moved the gun on purpose and shot twice next to Greg.

"Next time I will shoot you, I won't miss either."

"Just close your eyes Greg." I said to him.

"NO, I'm sorry I won't let him rape you"

"Greg" I cried.

"OH, GOD, just make your minds up. Either I killed one or both of you and either way I'll rape you even if you're dead but if you are alive you'll suffer so it's much better." He smirked.

"You're sick you know that?!" I said to him.

"Don't care". He told me still pointing the gun at me. He lifted his arm and shot twice in the ceiling.

He was trying to scare us.

Greg might have saved me before, but what will happen now, when there is no way out?

TBC…

.

Ohh, cliffhanger, I know you are probably wanting to kill me. Please tell me if my fic is like too "dark". 'Cause a lot of sad moments were written already, but I promise things will get better, maybe not rainbows and unicorns but somewhere around there in the end, I hope.  Thanks for reading, please review and tell me your thoughts.


	10. Chapter 10

.

Okay here is the next part =D. I would like to thank HughLaurie4ever for the idea. And A Big thanks to Preppi101, she's just soo awesome =). This is a short chapter, I am soo sorry. Enjoy!

.

House POV.

.

We were already here for about a half an hour. Nobody was talking, but someone broke the silence.

"I'm not afraid to kill you if that's what you're thinking" The man said.

"Oh I didn't say the contrary, let's see that is a .44 Revolver, Model 696. Nice, but too bad that it only holds 5 shots and you shot 4 so that means you can't kill both of us with it." I smirked at him.

"Don't be a smart ass with me, because I will not hesitate and I just don't like smart asses."

"Why? Because you were never one" I said to him.

"Greg you should really shut up." She said to me.

"Yeah you should, well it's too late now." The guy said pointing the gun at me. I heard a gun shot and felt the bullet going into my shoulder.

While I cried in pain, I heard Lisa scream "NO!".

I wanted to tell her that everything was going to be okay, but nothing came out of my mouth. I put as much pressure as I could on the bullet wound. Lisa's hand was pressed on mine, also putting pressure on the wound.

"Greg, don't leave me, not now, not after everything we've been through" she pleaded.

All I could say is:

"Don't worry…" I said looking into her beautiful eyes.

"Don't worry? That's the only thing I ever do." She said letting the tears stream down her face.

"Please don't cry" I said to her, _**God I hate to see her cry.**_

"Sorry, can't help it."She said while I whipped her tears off with my thumb.

We smiled to each other, I cupped her face. She leant down and we kissed. It was like we were the only two people in the whole world.

"oh, isn't that sweet, now move" The man said coldly as we broke apart. The man grabbed Lisa's arm and pushed her on the floor. He was unbuttoning her shirt. She really tried to fight back but she couldn't she just looked at me with tears in her eyes.

I tried to get up, but my body wouldn't. I was able to crawl on the floor and get closer to the guy that was just about to rape the women I love. I kept my hand on the bleeding wound and kicked the man in the ribs.

I saw him wince in pain. He turned around. There was nothing I could do, I didn't even see his fist hitting my face but I did feel the pain though. I heard Lisa gasp. He left me on the ground and put back his attention on Lisa. _**I have to hurry up, figure out something and fast. **_He was about to unbutton the last button while my eye caught the attention of a letter opener so I crawled to her desk. Hopefully for me the man was not paying attention to me. I was able to stand up and get the letter opener. I placed it in my hand and limped towards the man and put the letter opener in his stomach. He cried in pain. He was on the ground. I picked up Lisa quickly off of the floor and embraced her. I kissed her fully on the lips.

"We have to get out of here before he gets up"

She nodded.

We went out of her office and we saw nurses and police officers all over the lobby. I leaned on lisa for support, the bullet wound was still hurting like hell. I felt dizzy all of a sudden and fell on the floor. Before I fainted I said to Lisa:

"God, I love you."

Lisa was still holding me as I fell, she went down with me.

"I love you too."I heard her tell me.

I heard her yelled to the nurses a few seconds after:

"Someone get him to surgery, he has a bullet wound in his right shoulder."

Nobody seemed to have heard her, the only thing they heard was her telling me that she loves me.

"Well? NOW or you're all fired"

A nurse took picked me up and set me down on a stretcher. They rolled be down to surgery.

Lisa was still in the lobby, on the floor hoping that he will be okay.

TBC…

.

Another cliffhanger I know, please don't hate me. But to make you happy I might post tomorrow or the next day. Please review and tell me what you think. Another BIg thanks To the best of all Preppi101. She's just so awesome. Check out her fics if you haven't. I promise you won't be disappointed.


	11. Chapter 11

I would like to thank again Preppi101, I just don't know what I'd do without her. And hughlaurie4ever who gave me an idea a part of an idea. Thanks for reading my fic and reviewing it, it means a lot. Enjoy.

.

Wilson's POV.

.

"He's been in there for forever what is taking so damn long Wilson?" she asked me.

"They have to take out the bullet, close up the wounds and do the stitches just like every surgery so patience." I responded.

"Don't worry Cuddy" I added as I saw the worried face that she had.

"Seriously how can I not?" she said lifting her head up and looking at me with teary eyes.

On that said my pager went off. I took the pager and looked at the message.

_**Oh my god, oh no, **__I thought in my head._

"I have to go, someone needs a consult." I lied

" 'Kay" Lisa said not asking any questions.

I walked away, leaving her to her thoughts. I walked as fast as I could down to the O.R. As I arrived Chase was waiting for me.

"What happened, what's going on?" I asked him nervously.

"There were complications with House's surgery."

"Care to develop the problem?"

"The bullet went through the brachial artery with is the one in the upper arm. If it's repaired quickly you'll most likely survive. That's why if you get shot, you should get shot in a hospital.

"so, does that mean he's going to be fine or not?"

"well, that wasn't all"

"Come on, what can possibly be worse than House being hit by a car, a bullet wound and broken bones."

"He might get an infection which can maybe kill him."

"oh no." I said as he announced the news.

"But it's not positive that he has one" Chase said.

"But there is a possibility, right?"

"Yes."

"when will we know if he has one?" I asked.

"In 24 hours, I just sent the blood to be tested."

I nodded and said:

"Please don't tell Cuddy, I have a feeling that any news regarding House she'll be crushed, and just after everything they've been through."

"That's fine; I'll leave it up to you."He agreed.

"I have to go back in the O.R."

"Of course, go" I said when he was about to turn around and go back into the operating room.

_**Should I tell Cuddy? **__I asked myself._

I put my hands in my pockets and took out a black velvet box, I opened it. It was just as House asked me for it to be. I might have got it but he was the one who knew exactly the perfect one to choose for Cuddy. It had a silver bad and a beautiful diamond in the middle. Its shape was unique. I smiled sadly, wishing that House will get better and finally ask Cuddy to marry him. I remembered the fist time that I met House; he just couldn't stop talking about Lisa Cuddy.

_**Sometime in the Past just before House saw cuddy again (over 13 years ago). :**_

I was sitting at a bar drinking. I don't know what exactly it was, if it was vodka, whiskey or beer. The only thing I remembered is that a man, that was just a little older than me sat beside me and said curiously:

"What's your excuse being here?"

"My wife wants a divorce". I answered not caring that he was a total stranger.

"What about you?" I also asked him.

"John, my step-father kidnapped me, well he took me away from the love of my life years ago, he threatened us with a gun saying that if I didn't come with him he'll kill her, so I had to leave I had no other choice."

"So, how did you get here?"

"I ran away after being hostage in his house for over 4 or 5 years ago."

"What's your name?" I asked him.

"House."

"Is that like a nickname to remind you or something of your father."

"Not at all" I said almost laughing. "It's my name, well my real name is Greg House"

"oh, that makes more sense. So, I guess you were conceived in a house…"

"I don't know if it's the alcohol that makes you act like an idiot but you sure are one." He said to me.

"what's your name?" He asked me.

"James Wilson." I answered.

"Is that like a name that you would name a horse, 'cause that would be a cool name for a horse, don't you think?"

"I guess we have something in common, stupidity or we are just both either really drunk."

I smiled and told him:

"So, you didn't finish your story, why are you really here?"

"You know the women that he took away from me; her name is Lisa Cuddy…"

"The Lisa Cuddy, the dean of medicine of Plainsboro Teaching Hospital?"

"That's her and I haven't seen her in years and so I had to come here before seeing her again. I'm afraid that she won't take me back or worse, not being my friend anymore."

"You should go now." I proposed.

"No, I'll go in the morning when I'll no longer be drunk" he said taking another sip from his glass full of whiskey.

"That'd be best, I think" I said to him.

We talked all night about nothing and everything, I kept drinking but House stopped long before me, because we needed a ride and he didn't want to have a massive hangover in the morning before visiting Lisa Cuddy. The next day when I woke up with a hangover in his apartment, I knew I gained a friend for life, but I forgot almost everything he told me the night before. The only thing I remembered is one name. Lisa Cuddy.

.

_**A/N: **_The reason this chapter is up, it's mostly because Preppi101, she was there to help me.

I hope you enjoyed this chapter; the next one will hopefully come up soon. Please review. =)


	12. Chapter 12

I'm sorry for the wait; hopefully the next chapter will come faster. I would like to thank Preppi101, who's always here when I need her, she's a great help. Enjoy. And please review.

.

As i arrived in the room that house was staying in, cuddy was there holding his hand. I have already forgotten how many times I saw her like this, but it was too many.

"Go home, cuddy" I said to her.

"No, I have to be here when he wakes up".

"Fine".

"That's it, that's all you have to say?" She asked.

"Yes." I replied.

"You're lying Wilson."

"No I'm not." I said unconvincingly.

"Yes you are, what's going on?"

I looked at House as a response and she understood."

"What's wrong?"She asked scared.

"he might have a post-op infection."

"How bad?" She said.

"We don't know yet, Chase is running the blood tests as we speak."

"okay."

"That's it? Okay?" I asked surprised.

"I have to accept the fact that he's maybe going to die." She said trying to hold back the tears.

"Cuddy, I promise he's going to be fine". I said to her uncertain.

"You don't know that". She said, sad.

"mmhh" House said, waking up.

"See I told you." I said to her seconds later

But cuddy wasn't listening to me she was already on houses side holding his hand.

"House, House?" She said to House

"Cuddy… Lisa" He was able to reply back, slightly opening his eyes.

"Yes, I 'm here." She said smiling.

He lifted his hand and placed it on Cuddy cheek and slowly stroking her hair. He smiled at her and that's when she started crying.

"What's wrong, why are you crying?" He asked her as she continued sobbing.

"I…thought…you were… going to… die." She said to him.

"Die? I thought I was going to see you get raped by that monster."

"House!"

"What? You thought I wanted to see you get raped?"

"No, of course not but…"

"I'm here, nothing happened. I'm alive and I'm with you, nothing else matters to me." He interrupted her whipping the tears off of Cuddy face.

They both smiled at each other. Cuddy got on the bed and snuggled with House. I thought he was going to push her away but instead he kissed her. They pulled away and House asked us:

"So, what happened to the guy?"

"He's in intensive care, why?" I answered him.

"No reason, he shouldn't be in intensive care, he should have died on the table."

"He almost did and he might not survive the stab wound anyways, it was pretty deep."

"He's awake?" He asked.

"probably, why?" I replied.

"just to know that's all, I have to get out of this bed." He said.

"You should stay in bed." We both said.

"Please I really have to get up".

"Fine" We said in unison.

We helped him off the bed and we helped him out of the door and as he walked he asked Lisa to get us drinks and so she did, she left us and I said:

"Why did you want for her to leave?"

"I didn't want her to leave I was just thirsty."

"You're lying."

"No I'm not"

"Yes you are."

"No, I'm not Wilson"

"Yes, you are."

"Fine, just shut the hell up."

"So… are you going to tell me?"

"I want to see the guy that…" He started saying.

"No way, I don't know what you want from him but I won't let you see him, not even go close to him."

"Why?" He asked simply.

"Because, you might kill him."

"So? You don't think he deserves it?"

"No, I think that he deserves to rot in prison though."

"Maybe, but I still want to see him."

"God, you must really love her." I said to him.

"I really do, Wilson. So, do you have it?"

"I sure do". I replied giving him the velvet box that I took out of my pocket.

I handed it to him and he opened it. He just smiled as he saw the perfect diamond engagement ring with its unique shape.

"All the times I ask my wives to marry me, never did I pick a ring that beautiful."

"Thanks Wilson. "

"You're welcome, just please don't do anything stupid."

"I won't, I promise."

"He's on the 2nd floor, in room 203.

"thank's" He said to me.

Seconds later Cuddy arrived with our coffees and asked me where House was, I told her that he went to go see him. Cuddy just nodded and asked me to take her there. I did as she asked and we went to the elevators.

.

_**House POV.**_

_**.**_

I arrived in front of his room and went inside to find a lying man, asleep on a bed.

"Hey, WAKE UP ASSHOLE" I shouted.

"What the hell?" He said back.

He opened his eyes to see me next to him.

"Happy to see me?" I asked sarcastically.

"Not really, what do you want."

"Funny I was just about to ask you the same question, so why in the hell did you want to rape my girlfriend?"

"I don't know".

"Don't give me that shit, don't you dare say that to me, I almost witnessed her being raped, you almost killed both of us, and you are telling me you have no idea why you did it?" I said degusted.

What I didn't know is that cuddy was seeing and listening during the whole scene. She smiled when she was called girlfriend.

"So? Aren't you going to tell me? Do like seeing people getting hurt, being hurt? Suffering? Tell me!"

"I really don't know."

"Well I really hope to god that you die or you go to prison for the rest of your life and regret every second of your actions. Oh and so help me god, if you don't die and you go to prison and you get released one day and you dare come even close to Lisa, the women that I love, I promise you that'll regret it."

I was turning around to leave when I saw lisa looking at me. I was coming out the door and realized something.

"Wait, I forgot something" I said to the woman that was standing in front of me.

She nodded her head and watched as I went back in the room. I was inches from his face when I punched him. _**God that felt good. I thought.**_

"I'm happy you did that." She said as I came once again out of the door.

"Yeah me too."

I held her hand as we walked down the hall, I looked at her and that is when I knew that from this moment everything was going to be just fine. Today is for sure the day that I'm going to propose to Lisa Cuddy and nothing this time will get in my way.

TBC..

.

A.N: please review. Again, another thank you to Preppi101, she keeps this story going. She great and so is her fics so check them out if you haven't. I'm sorry that it took so long, I was working on another fic that I just started called. "Love will follow me everywhere I go". I just posted it too. I think you'll like it. Please check it out and tell me what you think.


	13. Chapter 13

As always i want to thank everyone who reviewed and is reading my story and as always to Preppi101 who just keeps me going =), i'm sorry this is a short chapter, but i really have to study and next chapter will be longer. That is a promise. I hope you enjoy =)

.

We went down the elevator and I followed cuddy to her office.

" Come on, there's something I want to ask you, do you want to sit down?" I asked her looking at the couch behind me. She sat down and so did I. I held her hand, looking into her beautiful eyes, I smiled at her before I pronounced:

"Cuddy…" I started to say.

"Yes…" She said, wondering what I was going to tell her.

"We've been waiting too long, well I waited too long, to make the first move, I think it was out of fear, but I'm not scared anymore, not afraid that we will be separated again. No one will bring us apart. I know I have been mean to you most of the time and believe me I really do regret it and I really hope you forgive me because even though I hurt you it hurt me even more. I was also afraid for a long time that you would reject me, but here we are 20 years later, god I am so happy that I thought wrong for once."

I stopped talking and gave her a kiss before continuing.

"This time, nothing will get in our way…" I started to say before I was interrupted by Wilson who came barging in her office, to see us on the sofa, talking.

"Except that."I whispered to her.

"What do you want Wilson?" I said to him angrily.

"I was… I just wanted… euhh… to uhmm…." He babbled.

"Yes, Wilson? Can you hurry up and tell us the thing you wanted to say because I was kind of in the middle of something." I told him hoping that he would understand and go back where he came from.

"what? Ohh… Ahhh!! I'll just leave you two alone. I'll be back."

"He won't be bothering us anymore nor will anybody else" I said to Cuddy as I locked the door behind Wilson as he went out.

I came bact to sit with her on the couch and interlocked her hands in mine.

"I never want to leave you again. I love you so much…" I caressed her hand with my fingers and with my other hand I reached into my pocket and took out my bottle of vicodin. I opened the cap and popped two pills in my mouth and put the bottle back in my pocket. I got off the sofa and leaned my bad leg on the floor, ready after all these years to ask her the question.

I reached into my jacked pocked and took out a black velvet box. I heard Cuddy gasp.

"Will you marry me Lisa Cuddy?" I said as I opened the box to show her the engagement ring.

"Greg…" She told me unable to say anything else. On that said she couldn't take it anymore and bursted into tears. I had made Lisa Cuddy cry, I hated to see her cry especially when I was the reason and when I had no idea for the reason why she was crying.

"Please don't cry…" I said softly not quite understanding her actions.

"NO, it's fine, they're tears of joy. Of course I'll marry go, I waited 19 years for you to finally ask." She said to me.

God, I couldn't express my feelings at this moment, I felt too much. I've never been happier. I just asked the love of my life to marry me and she said yes. All I wanted was for her to be happy and I guess I was the one that made her that way. My dad's planned has failed, and we are engaged. He didn't get his wish but mine just came true. One thing was missing, to be a family, and I was going to give that to her, the pleasure of being a mother and love her child and nobody deserved it more than Lisa Cuddy.

.

Ahhh, no cliffhangers, I hope you are happy :), I hope you enjoyed it as well. Please review and tell me what you think.

(Thanks to Preppi101)


	14. Chapter 14

I'm sorry I took that long to update, but I thing you won't be disappointed by this chapter, well I hope so anyway. This chapter reflects a lot House being in love with Cuddy, it was the whole point of this story. I hope you will enjoy this chapter as much as I enjoyed writing it. I think it's the most beautiful and meaningful chapter I've ever written. So enjoy =D and always let me know your thoughts.

.

We soon arrived at Cuddy's house. We set our things down in the hall and Cuddy said to me:

"I'm going to take a shower, there's some food in the kitchen, help yourself."

"okay." I answered as I watched her go down the hallway and o her bedroom.

Knowing Cuddy, she would probably take about a half an hour, so I started preparing my other surprise I had planned for her. I took out two casseroles that were in a cupboard next to the fridge and set them down on the stove. I brought one of them to the sink and poured water into in and put it back on the stove to boil. With a click, I turned it on and went to the dining room. I went there to set the sable that was placed in the middle of the room. I put a table cloth that I found in one of the drawers and put it on the table along with 2 sets of silver wear, 2 plates and 2 napkins that I took from the kitchen. I also put a candle and a single red rose in the center of the table. I took some things out of my bag and took them to the kitchen. I set them down on the counter. I took the tomato sauce that I just set down and put it in the casserole to cook. Then, I took the penne pasta and put all the pasta into the boiling water. I took a lighter and lit the candle that was resting on the dining room table. I waited 10 more minutes and put the food on our plates. I put the dishes in the sink and sat down in the chair. I waited for cuddy to come out and join me.

She came out minutes later to find me in the dining room, waiting for one thing that was missing: Her. She looked at me stunned.

"What…What is all this Greg, did you do all this?" She managed to ask.

The use of my first name came automatically, it was like House and Greg are two different people, one was Cuddy's employee and the other was Lisa's lover. It made a big difference, at least for me. At this very moment, I was ready to put the past behind, it was like all these years I've been trapped. But now I've finally found a way to escape these prisons walls and the shadows within, that have haunting me for the longest time, since my father took me away from her, so long ago. Before I've tried to put the past behind, but some memories were just not meant to be faded away. I realize now, that until I didn't accept what happened so long ago, I would never be able to let go. But now I have and I'm done with feeling miserable, because now I have no reason to be. I don't regret this life chosen for me. I'm home once again.

Maybe our eyes are placed in front of us because it's more important to look ahead than to look back.

I told her to sit down in the chair that was right in front of her and so she did. She didn't touch her plate though; she only looked at me with gratitude.

She had a smiled on her face, the one she had on when she was happy. The only one I wish her to have on for the rest of her life. The only one I wanted her to have on that beautiful face of hers.

Her hair was still a little damp from the shower, letting her curls go on her shoulders. She didn't have any make-up on; nonetheless she never looked so beautiful than at this moment. Her grey-blue eyes were looking at me, shinning because of the tears that were hesitating to fall down and slide down her cheeks. They looked like a rain storm ready to hit. It also reflected her personality, strong and independent. I know that nobody is perfect, maybe then she wasn't anybody for someone else, and someone for me because she was **just right **for me. Perfect in her own way. I have repeated to myself that I didn't deserve her, but moments like this always proved me wrong. I was lost in her gaze that I had almost forgotten about the food.

"We better eat before it gets cold" I suggested.

She nodded her head, approving.

"it was delicious, Greg, thank you." Lisa said to me when we finished.

"It was my pleasure." I told her.

I got up from the chair and motioned her to follow me. I went to the piano and sat at the bench. She was right behind me and sat down moments later beside me. I started to play a relaxing and beautiful melody.

When the song ended I turned to face her and captured her lips with mine. We never broke apart, except when we urged for air. We explored each other's mouth and our tongues danced in unison. The next thing we knew we were naked in her bed, moaning and waiting for more. I remember making love to her, showing her that I wasn't taking advantage of her, confessing my love to her once more with every gentle kiss I placed on her bare body. I wanted to show her that I was serious about this, so I took my time, and before doing anything else I asked permission because I knew that she was afraid to have her heart broken and I wanted to show her that that would never happen, and if it were to happen it would be my heart not hers because she has all the power to break it. Because it always remained hers. We made love that night, without being protected because we knew that it was no longer necessary. We didn't fear of her getting pregnant or me being a father, because we knew that we're all in this together. The barriers that were holding me back were no longer there, they were shattered when I proposed to her, when I confessed that I loved her. I knew from that moment that nothing would ever be the same, ever again, I finally let out what was inside, and completed what was missing, and no more emptiness resides in m heart because she's here to fulfill it. These are the days worth living; these are the years that we're given. These are the moments, these are the times. I'm going to make sure that they're the best of our lives. Even if hope was shattered, now it wouldn't matter, because now we have each other.

I woke up the next morning with Lisa in my arms, resting peacefully against my chest. It's something I could get use too, a feeling that I would never want to go away. Love.

.

I just love the end. This story has come sadly to an end but I was thinking doing a sequel so don't worry, I have no idea when I'll start the first chapter since I've been writing another Huddy fic called "Love will follow me everywhere I go". If you haven't read it please do and tell me your thoughts. If I do the sequel which I probably will, I already know the plot.  
A big thanks to everyone who's been reading and reviewing my fic. Especially Preppi101 and CassidyTVNut.


End file.
